


Turning me inside out

by FallenAkito



Category: The Martyr's Rebellion, UTAU
Genre: Alcohol Play, Dominance, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hayate seems a bit off, Hell and Purgatory, Humor, I promise, I'll try my best to get it also from Hayate's, Liquor, Lucius being like he always is, M/M, Oh and Cyan gets a cameo, Original Manga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sex, Smut, Submission, Trust Issues, UTAU - Freeform, and he gets not the end he wishes, but it will be fluffy, did i say smut?, don't hit me please, haha - Freeform, masked bitch, oh this is basically from Lucius POV, there i said it, there is some angst too, who cares, who is the demon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction based on the original manga from Ruriko on deviantart. Lucius is on his mission to cleanse every soul from this world from their sins. Even if it means to achieve his goal through torture. Hell or Purgatory? What is your choice? But in the end he can't escape from his own sins, hunting him over and over again. </p><p>This is basically told from Lucius POV, but I'll try my best to get Hayate's point of view too. </p><p>Explicit content. I will try to get in some plot too, but don't expect too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning me inside out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruriko-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ruriko-sama).



> I do not own any of these characters. They completey belong to Ruriko-senpai on deviantart (http://ruri-dere.deviantart.com/). For more informations about her OCs please visit here side. Also you can read her original manga here -> http://tapastic.com/series/Themartyrsrebellion
> 
> I just happened to really fell in love with those two characters and after listenig some of her UTAU covers with them I had to write this little One-Shot. For Ruriko: I really hope you like this thing, because I have the feeling it got a bit out of hand. Haha. 
> 
> BTW:  
> The inspirational songs for this story were Masked Bitch (Lucius/Hayate Cover) and Andrew Austin - Inside Out

## Turning me inside out

  _T_ _here's a love in my mind_  
_It's a different but familiar kind_  
_There's a kiss in the cup_  
_Who'll be there to pick it up?_  
  
_I can see your head in the crowd_  
_Like the sun through the clouds_  
_You're always turning me inside out_  
  
_But it falls through the cracks in the glass_  
_When you move it too fast_  
_And the time it turns inside out_

* * *

  _Silence._

 

His mind was completely filled with darkness. Wrapped around him like a silky sheet, whispering to forget all these memories. Memories which hunt him down in his sleep from time to time, even if he didn't want to admit it. He would never forget their last words, their last smile. Even their last expression of no fear in the last moments before everything went red.

The slender figure shivered for a second as a light breeze ghosted over his skin until finally the scarlet eyes opened again. It took a moment for Lucius to orientate himself and focus his vision again. What the hell happened? His memory was all blurry and his head felt dizzy.

"You're awake." He suddenly heard a voice in the room, searching immediately for the source of it. At first Lucius had a hard time to recognize where he was and more importantly, who owned that desinterested tone. The realisation didn't take long until it hit him hard.

"You!" The pink-haired man struggled to get up from the sofa, it was more difficult than he had thought. His body felt like he had been asleep for ages. Even centuries maybe. "I finally found you, Hayate!" Well... although he felt so tired for a moment it didn't strike off the clear anger in his voice. Like a shadow the other man moved across the room as he stood up from the armchair where he had been sitting down and before Lucius even got the chance to set one foot on the ground, he was pushed back down.

"Yeah, you did. And how you did. You must be proud beyond everything." Pale violet eyes met the scarlet orbs and they only underlined the dripping sarcasm in his words. Hayate shook his head, rose his gaze and stood up. Arms crossed in disbelief the dark-haired sighed to himself for a moment. "Was that really necessary?" Frowning, Lucius sat up slowly again to look around. Now he knew why it was this cold. It seemed he found the person he looked so long for in a hotel room or whatever it was. There were only two lamps which spend enough light to enlighten the part of the room where Hayate had sat down before. The whole front side of the appartement was replaced with windows. The skyline of the city shining in the beautiful night light of the human world - with their advertisement, billboards, clubs and bars. To make this sure - if Lucius would have any interest in it, he would've said the view was unbelievable. But unfortunately not. He never had any interest in the world where all these rotten souls lived in. Since he made it his role and purpose to cleanse them from their sins he wouldn't have any interest in all these allurements, builded by devils and demons.

He looked around and noticed the shattered glass pieces on the floor and another breeze ruffled his pastel colored hair. Again there was the question what had happened here and more importantly how he got here. Resting his look on the dark-haired man again he could swear that Hayate was not really amused about whatever was going on here.

"However.. would you have the kindness to tell me what happened?" Lucius demanded, not even bothering to hide the irony in his voice as he rose from the sofa. Tilting his head to one side as Hayate turned around. The black-haired looked at him utterly incomprehensed.

"You don't remember?" For a moment silence fell between the two men, only the quiet sound of the streets down there were carried to them by the wind. The templar shifted his weight on the other foot and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Let's see. I wouldn't ask if I would. So tell me." The calm and silent expression on the face of the other one was a real challenge for his patience. Not only because of this really... strange situation but also because of the shreds of his memories, flickering through his inner eye.

"Well, it seemed you fought against a demon. He hit you with one of these and knocked you out." As he explained the former incident he hold up something that looked like a needle. More in a pure reflex his own fingers found their way to his neck, almost twitching by the dull sting there. Since when was he so sensitive for poison or whatever it was? Normally this shouldn't have any effect on him. At least because he was not a mere human. "He threw you through the window. Tch. Whatever... I took care of him for you. At least for today. You don't have to thank me though." With that he turned away from him and made his way back to the armchair, where he sat down again.

Again silence heavy as lead spread between those two until the the light-haired found his speech again. He placed his hands on his hips, his eyes almost sparkling with frustration. "If you think you could get rid of me so easily, then you're wrong. It took me long enough to find you." Lucius crossed his arms in front of his chest and let his eyes wander. Hayate was completely dressed in black, leaving the silvery winged cross the only eyecatcher. His long black hair was bond together and some of the dark strands fell over his shoulder when he reached for the wine glass on the table. The pale violet irises rested almost musing on the view outside from this room. It seemed he didn't even care anymore that Lucius was still here as he simply ignored him. Something that made the spoken off nearly insane. The templar really couldn't stand it if he was ignored. Least of all not if he got ignored by Hayate. 

Well maybe he had to try something different. 

The slender fingers lifted up and started to open the jacket until he slid out of the black and red fabric. With elegant movements, almost gracefully, he let it fall down on the pad before slowly stepping over to where the older one was. Some of the glass shards cracked under his high-heeled boots and caught the attention of the other one. Hayate for himself was not really ignoring Lucius. Even if he didn't look at the slight figure he caught every movement of him in the corner of his eye. Also... if he tried to ignore him, he actually would fail to do so. Lucius always had some kind of effect on him. It was like the light for a moth or something like that. He really didn't want to have him around, but on the other hand he didn't want to think about if he wouldn't be around him. It was like contempt and affection were mixing together, building up a vortex with no escape. 

He didn't make a move when the knight took a seat on the arm rest of the chair, although if Lucius would have payed more heed to him he would have recognize the almost unnoticable twitch as he was only inches away from the older male. 

"You know, I really hope sometimes that someday you turn reasonable and confess. You may well have betrayed God but he will forgive you if you repent for your sin." He whispered in a alluring tone. His look resting at first on the smooth features of his face as Hayate finally locked their eyes. For a moment Lucius had the feeling like he would drown any moment in this violet orbs. Maybe that was the reason why he suddenly looked over to the table, reaching out for the wine bottle.

"I have nothing to do with your _God_. So please, drop me out of your so called mission of rescueing the world from going all to Hell." There was it again. This cold sarcasm and the feeling that Hayate wasn't taking him serious. With a theatric sigh he tilted the bottle and poured some wine into the nearly empty crystal glass. After that he placed it back down on the table next to them, before shifting his weight slightly. Watching the other taking another sip of his drink.

"We wouldn't have to be enemies anymore." The violet eyes had closed for a moment but with this words they lied down on the pink-haired knight again. Suddenly Lucius felt a bit uneasy. Why was he eying him for a long time, like he was trying to find out what he was thinking or something like that. Another sigh escaped Hayate's lips and he leaned back in his seat, looking down at the glass of the broken window to their feet.

"You're the same child as I met you for the first time. Selfish, egoistic and ignorant. You didn't understand it back then and you don't understand now either."

"Shut up!"

"Someone like you will never understand the reasoning behind our choices. And why we-" Hayate did not make any effort to pay attention to the younger male who suddenly seemed to get angry, judging from his expression. Nevertheless he couldn't finish his sentence as he was abruptly stopped by a pair of warm lips pressed on his own. Leaving him stunned for a second, it took him a moment to realize what was going on before he backed down and tried to catch a look into the scarlet eyes. "What.. are you trying to accomplish here?" This reaction to his words were really out of line. Furthermore because he always tried to push him away. Situations like this wouldn't be good if they had to fight each other one day to the very end. But Lucius seemed to have his own ideas to pursuit as he slowly leaned in, his warm breath brushing against his black hair and ear. 

"Nothing in particular. I just want to make clear that I am not a child anymore, Hayate. Do not treat me as one." He whispered while his fingers trailed other the hooded jacket he wore. While opening the thin fabric, he swung one of his legs over Hayate's so he was resting more or less on his lap.

"Look who's talking. The _holy_ knight falling for what he is refusing so badly. So this is what you wanted?" The pale fingertips froze, when he heard those words next to him, just as they had caressed the old scar which was to be seen on the soft skin of his chest. He remembered that scar. A fine line which peeked out under the hoodie and moved from his left shoulder down across his torso to a cross on his right hip. This must have been so painful. Lucius snapped out of it as he heard his own name and blinked at him confused.

"Wha-... no! That's not it!" This was a misunderstanding but on the other side... why was his face suddenly this warm? He could feel the heat rising to his ears before he shook his head, regaining his confidence again. Hayate only raised an eyebrow and sighed again. His features getting more softer as he gave up to keep his distance to him. This damn knight. He sometimes was really a trouble to deal with. With a quiet sigh he placed a short kiss on the corner of his mouth. Somewhere deep inside his heart already knew it... but it would take Lucius some time at least to fully understand.

"If you go on like this, you're even more on the way to Hell if you're tainting yourself."

There was a short chuckle as Lucius put his arms around his neck and shifted his weight again on his lap.

"You know how they call me." He said, entangling his fingers with some of the dark strands, brushing slightly against the feathery wings over his ears. "And now shut up, alright?" he said giving him no space for a reply as he leaned in, pressing his lips again on the others. The younger one simply refused to think about this or the consequences. Sure he could try to say he wasn't in love but Lucius knew it long enough. He lost his heart to Hayate... since the day he first saw him. Not only because how fast his heart was beating in his chest. 

To be honest he was more than pleased that Hayate didn't question his intentions anymore. In fact he seemed to gladly return the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip and earning an almost inaudible sigh of the templar before their lips met again. This time less timid and smoothly then before. Lucius had to admit that he lost himself more and more into the kiss, like he was melting in these hands of the black-haired man. Warm, delicate lips against his own while his scent flooded his senses and made everything blurry. Lucius couldn't repress a shiver when his hands landed on his slender hips, wandering up and down slowly at his sides. Again Hayate bit down gently on his lip, causing the smaller one to part them. Without any hesitation he used the opportunity, pushing his tongue past them. Slowly he could feel the fingers in his dark hair move to his neck, clawing more or less to his skin, trying to keep him from pulling away again.

Lucius let out a slight noise of satisfaction as their tongues entwined each other, going on with their little play of cat and mouse. Heat was rising in his body and a prickling sensation was rushing through his slender figure, right until it reached his fingertips which started playing with the dark strands again. He could taste Hayate's own flavor... a mixture of wine from before and his own darkness. It filled his mind like a drug and made his heartbeat speeding up again. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice told him _you shouldn't be doing this_. But at the end it was silenced by the soft hum of Hayate himself, who knew too well which conflict he was fighting inside his head.

As they finally parted their breath was heavy and Hayate could see a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. He took his moment to study the features of that normally composed and determined face which seemed now mixed with a spark of lust in the scarlet orbs. Lucius was shifting on his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position since he was almost sitting on the knees of the other man. It was no surprise he almost jumped by the feeling of that cool yet not too cold lips right under his ear. A shiver ran down his spine and ended somewhere in his belly when pale fingers pulled the thin fabric of his shirt out of the suit. Cold air hit his now heated up skin and finally remembered the broken window from earlier. Well... not for too long because the cold chill disappeared very quickly again.

With a small dull sound the cross with the rose fell to the ground as Hayate undid it along with his shirt and jabot before dropping it next to them. At least Lucius shouldn't start to complain because it was his own fault. He definitely gave Hayate a complementary ticket to corrupt him even more as he did until now. So he gave in to the wonderful feeling engulfing him when those fingers trailed over his pale skin. He wasn't even able to suppress a weak mewling sound as Hayate followed his jawline with feathery kisses until he nibbled on the smooth skin of his exposed neck. Pushing the white shirt aside his fingertips wandered over the bare chest, nearly tracing each muscle he could feel under them. His violet eyes were half lided as he listened to the breathing of knight, sitting on his lap. Although he normally avoided over people, he really had a hard time to stay away from the smaller man. Even more now when he placed himself on a silver plate for him.

One of his hands rested right on the spot where he could feel his pounding heart, beating against his ribcage. His heartbeat was fast, almost racing in his chest. The heat radiating from his body. It was a bit surprising that Lucius seemed a bit overrun by everything what was happening. At the end only the feeling of teeth biting down on his shoulder was the reason why Lucius came to his senses again. More or less... because his mind was swimming in this warmth, tender feeling for which he craved for so long.  
Playfully he threaded one of the dark locks around his fingers. His other hand moved down to the shoulder of the taoist, pushing him away so he could lean in for a kiss again. He used the chance of initiative to push his tongue past the cool lips, infiltrating his mouth unquestioned.

At first tender and filled with every emotion they held for each other - even if not been admitted - the more one of them pushed the other back it started to turn into a challenge of who was being in charge here. A first low moan escaped Lucius, silenced by the kiss, as he could feel nails dugging into his skin, leaving little red marks on it for seconds. Wincing he shifted again before he leaned against the heated body of his supposed to be enemy and lover. Unfortunately this didn't give Hayate much room to move and to go on with his activity. 

"This won't do." He said with a breathless sigh after he had pulled back from the kiss. His eyes rested on that flushed, beautiful face. Swollen, wet lips slightly parted to catch his breath. His chest heaving hardly. He looked so irresistible in this moment. However this wasn't going to work like this. "Get up." The smaller one raised an eyebrow, looking bewildered before his impatience was growing steadily. 

"What?" If Hayate was going to tease him and make fun of him he would throw him right into purgatory right now in this very moment. 

"I said get up. This isn't comfortable for you either. Trust me and do as I say, will you?" 

"Are we getting a bit cocky now?" 

"Shut up." The chinese sorcerer retorted, his hands wandering down at Lucius' sides and resting on his hips. Named person seemed taken aback and didn't move at all. So Hayate had to move him by himself until he stood on his heels again. "Lie down on the ground." Another chill ran through his nerves and the scarlet eyes looked up again. It wasn't really a command but those words in that low tone, underlining the hunger in his voice, were simply too much. It took him a moment but after some seconds of silence passed by a challenging smile occured on his lips. Finally he was regaining his composure again. 

Now it was starting to get interesting.

* * *

_If I was brave_  
_If I was stronger_  
_Would you hold the candle longer?_  
_If I burnt it to the ground_  
_If I fall do I make a sound?_

* * *

Sure the sofa would have been a better choice for what they were about to do, but on the other hand it had it's own appeal... right there between those broken shards of glass. He didn't even care if he would cut himself on one of them. All of his thoughts were circling around Hayate for now, when he had finally layed down. Subconsciously placing himself on a spot with much less of the broken window. Peach pink hair spreaded like a fan over the floor. Crystal orange eyes rested frozen on the other male who slid out of his black jacket, exposing the pale, almost snow white skin with the distinctive scar. Leaving the collar with the silver cross the only thing over the belt.

Another provoking smile appeared on his face as soon as he noticed the violet irises watching him with anticipation. Lucius let out a purring sound, raising his arms over his head and slowly stretching himself. Heat flooded through his nerves as he noticed the dark shimmer in the pale eyes. Hayate took his time to take in the view before he kneeled between the slender thighs, leaning over until his hands were braced right and left next to his head. Their looks locked for endless minutes. Time doesn't seemed to matter anymore. 

After endless minutes Lucius finally hooked his fingers into the collar and pulled him down, sealing the cool lips with his own. Again they found themself soon in a fight over dominance. Panting he tried to push the other's tongue back into the hot and wet cavern. His hands snaked through the dark hair to his back, fumbling on the hair-band until he opened it in a swift movement. Long black strands flooded over the bare skin, partly falling over his shoulders. Breaking the contact as both of their lungs longed for air, Hayate pulled back from his lips; a small trickle of saliva connecting them. Lucius felt a little sting of disappointement as the disciple of Satan pulled away because in his opinion he would gladly have drowned himself in that kiss. But after all there was nothing to do about it, he only stuck out his tongue and let the tip wander over his own lips, taking in every little drop of Hayate's taste.

A smirk appeared on the lips of the older man. 

"You shouldn't be so provocative." He said with a dark, warning tone; leaning down again next to his sensitive ear. "Or I'll rip your sanctinity to shreds much quicker as you might like." Hayate finally added in that deep and husky voice before biting down on his ear and nibbling on the lobe for a moment. Lucius let out a whimper shortly followed by a chuckle. 

"Try it. As much as you like. If you go on like this you aren't even able too." The violet eyes darkened for a second and Hayate lifted himself up a bit to look into the scarlet ones. 

"If you're getting cheeky now I'll stop and go. Got it?" He retorted and almost started to laugh when the challenging smile of the smaller one faded away instantly. His arms snapped up, grabbing the upper arms and digging his nails into the cold flesh. 

"No, don't! I.. I need you!" 

Silence fell over them with Lucius just holding onto his arms. _What did he say? Did he really say that?_   He turned his gaze away, focusing on a broken vase which was lying on the ground. Seriously... why? Why did he have to say this out loud? He really didn't want to let Hayate know. But said one only sighed for a moment. 

"Idiot. I won't go anywhere, you know that." The dark-haired chuckled quietly, leaning down again and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. A low grumble escaped Lucius when Hayate moved down his neck. He really wanted to reply on those words, something to make sure he shouldn't pique himself on this but everything that left his throat was a small moan. Kisses like feathers on his sensitive skin which felt like it was burned by those smooth lips; trailing the curve to his shoulder. The warm breath struck his body and send waves of delight right through him. Entangling his fingers in the black hair he could almost feel the gaze of those violet eyes resting on him. 

Meanwhile the older one moved his hands on his sides sides to his hips and wandering over the straps which held his stockings up until he reached his boots. Despite they were laced they came off quickly so that Hayate could position himself again between those legs, his attention resting on the crystal eyes beneath. The scarlet color reminded him of a neverending fire. A glow which would never lose it's warmth feeling even if playing with it was meant to be dangerous. You could get burned every time but Hayate didn't even care about. This light glint of lust in his eyes and the already quickened breath was all what he needed to see.

Again Hayate leaned down, not feeling any need to rush things further when his lips finally touched the heated skin. Brushing the thin fabric of his shirt over the slim shoulders he could feel his heartbeat when one of his hands moved down until he stopped on his belly. He really had to say the pink-haired beneath him looked more than beautiful; sprawled on the floor, a slight rosy shimmer on his cheeks, his lips parted to catch his breath. All in all it was a delicious sight he was getting here. He finally stopped admiring Lucius, who already saw the dark shade of hunger in the lavander eyes. His heartbeat seemed to raise again as Hayate dipped his head down and a small sigh escaped him by the pleasant feeling of the warm lips on his skin again. Trailing down on his chest and the younger male couldn't supress a moan when the tip of his tongue touched one of the rosy buds. Arching his back slightly slender fingers entwined themself in long black strands, slipping through them from time to time while his breath quickened again. It seemed like liquid fire was rushing through his veins, simply following the route of the lightly cold fingertips which described their way from his chest down to his belly. Hayate avoided touching his middle. Lucius almost had the feeling the older one did this on purpose to let him suffer even more until he planned to release him from this teasing. 

Maybe it was this pouting look or the way he whimpered his name, but it seemed like Hayate finally made up his mind and decided to stop it. He pushed away the remaining fabric as much as it was needed before wrapping his delicate fingers around the soft flesh, drawing out a low sound of surprise from the man beneath him. Lucius shivered for a moment, licking his lips as he finally noticed he had hold back his breath. It was almost horrifying to himself how much he liked it to be touched by him. Almost like he had been craving for it for ages.

Slowly stroking the growing arousal Hayate seemed to breath in every little reaction he could get from the knight. Something in his mind told him he shouldn't make it much more difficult for them like it was, but he couldn't stand Lucius at all. He was like a drug. He suffered when he was with him, but he could not stand one day either if his mind was not wandering around the pink-haired from time to time. At the end he shoved away that thought; a smirk appearing on the pale lips. He leaned down, brushing his lips carefully against the shaft.

A clear sound of pleasure rolled over Lucius' lips, his hands unconsciously searching for something to hold on. They found the pitch black hair, clawing his nails into the soft strands. His mind was completely blurred by that overwhelming heat, so he couldn't even care if he was hurting him. Violet orbs rested on him until Hayate closed them again and concentrated on his actions. Sticking out his tongue, he left a wet trace to the head, kissing the sensitive skin.

Lucius was unable to hold back another loud moan which ended finally in small whimpering noise, when the dark-haired let go of his member. Hayate set himself a bit up, his right hand rested on the underside of his knee; pushing one of his leg up.

"So.. tell me. What do you desire?" The elder said, daring to bite softly into the skin under the stockings which still covered his thighs. Lucius blinked for a moment until the meaning of those words seemed to get through his fogged mind.

"I don't desire anything..." He replied, but he couldn't hide the bitter smile which appeared on his face as he looked away from him. That was a lie. Sure he did desire something... but he was aware of the fact that he should not and he always pushed away all thoughts of that matter. Hayate looked at him; the heat of the moment almost forgotten.

"This maybe sound rude... but isn't it against your principles if you lie? Besides you're not even good at it. I can tell that's not true." Lucius squirmed again under him, feeling like the violet eyes would see right through his soul. He was caught.

"Even if I'd do... what does it matter?" The pink-haired man retorted before pulling him near again. "So just stop it already for now, will you?"

"If you insist." Lucius pouted for a second because of the almost dry answer. But he was soothed as soon as Hayate leaned in for another kiss. Sure he was not very satisfied with that reply, but he was sure the other would not try to give him a different one. He had his own thoughts about this. After all he was always somewhere behind him, watching his steps and observing silently.

At first their lips touched almost timid, the more time passed the more their kiss started to get desperate. The knight ran his fingers through the dark strands, purring into the kiss while his mind began to swim in the warm feeling. His scent and every little touch sending waves of pleasure through his nerves when he tried to snuggle against the older man's body. Locking his arms around his neck he made sure, Hayate wouldn't pull away so easily again and maybe ruin everything with questions out of too much curiousity. But Hayate didn't even think about stopping now; meanwhile his hands already traveled their way down the slender figure, tugging down the rest of the annoying fabric. He could not wait any longer with lust clouding his mind. Nibbling for a last time on the smooth bottom lip Hayate let out a relishing sound. 

Two coated fingers, licked in absence of something better, found their way between his legs; touching the ring of muscles deliberately. "Relax." he whispered right next to his ear. His voice low, husky and filled with lust. Lucius tried his best to do like he was told but he couldn't stop himself to flinch when the dark-haired pushed one of his fingers inside. He whimpered, clenching his muscles around the sudden intruder. The feeling was strange but not entirely unpleasant. The elder placed a kiss on his collarbone, raising his head as he heard his name coming from these beautiful lips with a mewling sound. It was clear to him that this was not very comfortable but it was required. "It will get better, believe me.." Leaning in for a kiss he tried to distract him as Hayate slowly added a second one, pushing them further inside and again giving him the time he needed. Lucius took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck, clawing slightly into pale flash of his back. The second digid brought considerable discomfort but he did his best to get used to the odd sensation of the dull pain mixed with a slightly pleasant feeling. It took not long until anticipation was welling up in his body by the slick movements. 

Suddenly heat was rushing through him like a bolt; threwing his head back a moan escaped from his throat. His heart was pounding violently in his chest, his breath heavy. Not a single reasonable thought seemed to stand in his clouded mind. Everything that was important for him until now, seemed to fade into this fire that was burning inside him. Satan's disciple smiled for a second; seems he had found what he was searching for. With a bit more he stroked over the patch of nerves, savoring every sound which came from the one he loved. Adding a third finger he tried to stretch him a bit more and make it more comfortable for him. One wave after another made it's way up to his head through his spine, clawing into the pale skin his nails left some red marks on the dark-haired man to be seen later. 

"Hayate... please..." It was that almost inaudible whisper which stopped said one again. His eyes rested on the vision in front of him. Scarlet, dazed eyes filled with lust; yearning for him and only for him. Fine pearls of sweat made his pink bangs cling to his forehead. The black rose entwined loosely in his messed up hair. He had to admit it was a gorgeous sight; making his heart jump as soon as he whispered his name again. Now in a more pleading tone. Biting his lip he withdrew his fingers, earning another whine from him.

The whole time he was so concentrated on the younger one he simply pushed aside his own need. Now it was even more noticeable to him how much he had waited for a moment like this. To see how Lucius would loose this composure he was always so proud of and forgetting what he always told himself. Hayate couldn't stand his attitude. He had desired for far too long to rip that false angel to pieces and make him fall into pitch black darkness. Having him by his side... like his own singing bird in a golden cage. Never allowing him to escape from him. He would never let him go again. 

A ruffling sound came to Lucius ears after he closed his eyes when the other loosened his belt. He had to let go of his hold, feeling a little bit uneasy without the warmth of Hayate. Positioning between his legs, a moment later his eyes snapped up open when he felt him pressing against his entrance. Not being able to suppress a pained whimper when it slowly pushed inside, Lucius tried to dig his nails into the ground beneath him. But only until that low voice, interrupted by Hayate's own shallow gasps, rang in his head. "Hold on to me." Gently with these words he took one of his hands and placed it onto his slender shoulder. Scarlet orbs moved their gaze up to the features of the dark-haired man over him. A tender smile on those pale lips left a sting to his heart. Why? Why could he never push down this feeling? But Lucius knew it already too well, he just tried to deny it over and over again.

When Hayate finally felt like he was calming down, he moved carefully again, deeper until he was all in. The second hand of the younger male moved up too as he clung to his shoulder, every inch sending a shiver down his spine. His mind drifted away as pain and pleasure melted together; it felt strangely good to be filled like that. Feeling like he was never ever this close to Hayate before, even if he always wished to have him by his side; he never had thought of something like this. Trembling he tried to calm himself down until he took a deep breath. Hayate was pulled even closer until he nuzzled his neck waiting for his body to adapt. Only when he could feel Lucius getting used to him, he dared to move again. Pulling back before he was thrusting into him slowly again, he even had to hold himself back when he could feel this hot tightness around him, pulling him even deeper when he pushed into him. Soon building up a gentle rhythm, making him gasp every time he was buried deep inside the tight heat. 

At first the pink-haired couldn't even move, he was too overwhelmed by all of his feelings; his mind only circling around this man who made him nearly insane. He would never had imagined it would feel so unbelievable good to have him in his arms, feeling his hot breath striking his heated skin. Inside his body and filling him with every repeated movement. The scarlet eyes opened again when he could feel Hayate move in his arms until he proped himself up on his hands, so all he could do was to hold onto those shoulders, digging his nails into the smooth flesh whenever another pleasant wave rushed through his body. His gaze rested on those lavender irises, just to see this affection for him into them made his heart jump higher. The amount of pleasure and the simple happiness was all he needed to drown out any pain; the strangled noises growing more and more to a sweet moan. Lucius himself felt his head light from a sudden intense motion, letting out a surprised groan when the older male found that one sweet spot from earlier. 

Hayate kept moving, increasing his pace slightly, fueled by those heavenly sounds the knight was giving him. His moans were grewing louder and went right to his groin until his name escaped from his lips for the first time. It doesn't remain unnoticed by Lucius himself who suddenly shivered vigorously, his heartbeat quickening for a second, pounding in his chest almost painfully. Arching his back he pressed his hips against Hayate's, quivering when he went even deeper; throwing his head back as soon as slender, warm fingers closed around his arousal. At first timid and wary they moved up and down his length in the same rhythm as their bodies moved together. Lucius wrapped his legs around his hips, earning a low moan of the elder when he was even more pressed into him. He knew if his beloved knight would go on like this, he wouldn't last long enough. As if reading his mind he could feel the muscles clench around his throbbing member. He was close; his breathing getting heavier with every jerk of his hand. 

"Hayate... I-I'm.." Lucius muttered, digging his nails deeper into his shoulders while his body was trembling violently as he was nearly at the edge, holding back as hard as he could. The sorcerer had some issues with catching his heavy breath to put his mind together for a complete sentence, but he succeeded. It was adorable how the other feared to loose himself. It took all of his might to get enough of his self control to finally take one of Lucius hands. Entwining their fingers he tried to give him the assurance he needed. 

" _Let go_.." ,he whispered soothing but also breathless, "You know.. whatever happens.. I'll catch you. I will always be there and prevent you from falling. Let go." That was all to push him other edge; his words racing through his mind and body until he could do nothing but surrender to the building fire in his belly. Clinging to his hand he cried out his name as he came. The increased pressure on Hayate's arousal was more than enough to loose it himself, being unable to hold his own climax back any longer. 

The waves of pleasure slowly faded away and their heartbeat steadied again. It was like their own panting and pounding hearts were the only things to be heard in this room. Coming down from his bliss Lucius breathed out as his body started to relax. He didn't even care that his skin was feeling sticky and sweaty. He let go of the shoulder, moving his hand to the face of the dark-haired man. 

"I know.." he finally said, knowing that Hayate was always somewhere behind him. He never doubted it. The elder smiled faintly and nodded, leaning down to steal one last kiss from the swollen, wet lips before he pulled himself back and rested next to him, wrapping his arms around the slender body. Suddenly Lucius felt so unbelievable tired, his lids always falling down again as he tried to stay awake. 

"It's alright, sleep now." Was the last thing reaching his ears before his mind was drifting into the darkness of welcomed sleep. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, wake up!" The templar frowned in his sleep by the sudden familiar voice, but he couldn't allocate it to it's right owner. "Come on, wake up!" 

It took him a moment until Lucius finally opened his eyes slowly. At first he was a bit disoriented until he started to understand where he was. It seemed he had been fallen asleep in his chamber, a book still resting on his lap. Raising one of his Hands, his fingers brushed some strands of his pink hair aside. The person in front of him was Cyan, this little videogame obsessed brat who was at his side for the time being. The martyr of purgatory wasn't even sure if it was that clever to allow him to stay here. 

Cyan crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head, looking down on the man in front of him. He couldn't even believe that he had mistaken him as a girl in the first place. "Did you sleep, well? You seemed to talk in ya sleep." He asked. Suddenly the sleepy mind was clear and straight again. 

"What?" Lucius almost had the feeling his cheeks were getting a tint of red, but he tried to calm down as Cyan shrugged it off. 

"I don't know. You just said _Hayate_..." He explained and tried to remember where he had heard that name. It was kind of familiar and the kid really had the feeling he might have heard that name before... it was not long ago. Lucius breathed out and shook his head.

"None of your business. Anyway..." ,the scarlet eyes rose again, a slight shade of disapproval resting on them, "... how did you get in here? Did Alicia let you in?" 

"Nope. I let myself in. Don't tell me you have a problem with that." Cyan added suddenly as he could see one of Lucius brows twitch slightly in irritation. He sighed and gestured so the dark-haired should step closer. 

Silence fell over the rooms when suddenly a loud scream echoed through the halls. It finally faded to a pitiable lament when the knight stepped out of the room, not even caring about the pained young man, who was curling himself up on the floor. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cyan screamed after him but Lucius didn't even bother to look back.

Well... that was certainly nothing new to him. But he really had to do something about those beautiful nightmares. 

* * *

  _I can see your head in the crowd_  
_Like the sun through the clouds  
__You're always turning me inside out_

 _But it falls through the cracks in the glass_  
_When you move it too fast_  
_And the time it turns inside out_  
  
_But the mortal isn't lost on me_  
_I know I'll never see_  
_The light_


End file.
